Poemas Puertas del alma
by lady Sesshoumaru
Summary: Bueno el titulo dice todo se me ocurrio hacer poemas donde los personajes cuenten sus sentimientos esta vez le toca a Rin x Sess desde la perspectiva de la peque XD. pasen lean dejen su opinion
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen ( Hay mi lindo Sesshou Si XD... mentira T.T) solo me son prestados por la gran Rumiko-sensei **

Hola hace mucho no escribía nada así que aquí les va algo se me ocurrió , espero sea de su agrado. Les aviso que publicare varios poemas este en particular es un poema de Sesshou X Rin-chan . Sess: tu siempre tan elocuente...¬¬

Angie: y tu tan metiche...¬¬

Sess...¬¬

Angie: mejor continuemos con este mini fic que acabo de escribir recién como quien diría esta salidito del horno... espero les agrade

Espero sus opiniones.

**Inciertas Inquietud **

Desde hacia algún tiempo, mis sospechas han crecido

No es que sea muy adepto a pensar en eso...

No claro que no...

Es solo que he notado que las cosas han cambiado 

No crean que me importa mucho...

¿Cómo creen que yo sentiría algo tan humano?...

Solo es que...

Apareció en mi Una Incierta Inquietud

Que no me deja en paz...

El cambio en ella; No fue muy marcado pero estaba allí... esa barrera invisible entre los dos... 

Se aleja y no me gusta nada todo esto...

¿Cómo creen que yo dejaría que me quieten algo?

No señor Nadie le saca nada al gran señor del Oeste

Pero ella se aleja sin motivo aparentar

muy a mi pesar me molestaba

Extraña sensación esta de perdida

Inquietud molesta que no se aleja

Sentimientos demasiado humano

Me apena exponer esto...

Pero uno se deja dominar por inquietudes y actúa diferente

Por ahora lo admito pero solo hoy

Me he convertido en un espía...

Jamás lo admitiré en presencia de nadie más...

Pero como hoy estoy algo hablador-Cosa muy rara en mi

se los cuento con la esperanza que así

logre entender esta incierta Inquietud

Si me entero que comentan algo...

ustedes saben lo que les pasara

No gastare palabras

Además no hablaba de eso...

Solo quiero pensar en esta Incierta Inquietud

Bueno sigo con esto...

Como se ha hecho costumbre,

No pierdo de vista a aquella criatura oji verde

que irrumpió en mi vida,

para bien o para mal es así

Irrumpió y se quedo junto a mí

Sí ella...

La que siempre huele a flores silvestres

la niña que me acompaña desde hace mucho tiempo

Ya saben su nombre para que repetirlo

Solo agregare que

Ella párese causar esta extraña inquietud...

Volviendo a lo que nos compete...

La chiquilla sé comporta de forma extraña

Y como a mi no me gusta andar dándole vueltas

Decidí seguirla y averiguar que me ocultaba

No es que me importe... claro

pero es bueno saber

lo que pasa por esa cabecita loca

Siempre sonriente y llena de vida

Creo que es así desde que la conozco...

Sí ella...

La que desde pequeña camina mi camino

Como ya he dicho no me interesa

Pero como ya paso mucho tiempo desde que

Iniciamos nuestro caminar

uno asume que es su responsabilidad

no es que yo lo crea... eso ni hablar

Pero la inquietud crecía a medida que la notaba alejarse

Así que allí fui yo a ver que Rayos le pasaba

Muchas pistas estuvieron bajo mis narices

y yo no me di cuenta de los cambios

hasta que la fría pared de la indiferencia

llego a ser tan palpable como una montaña

No es fácil para mí admitir estas cosas...

Ténganlo en cuenta

Además no volveré a repetir esto Jamás...

Incierta Inquietud, Que provoca en mi

Al Notar sus cambios

he advertido que ya no sonríe como antes

Aun principio pensé que seria

esas cosas que le suceden a cierta edad

"Cosas de mujeres"- me dije

Tal Vez era eso... o quizás algo mas

Las dudas comenzaron a perseguirme

Tampoco ayudaba su esquiva actitud

Caí en cuenta que hacia mucho no me perseguía

Ni llamaba insistente mente

Como era su costumbre desde pequeña

Tampoco peleaba con ese tonto sirviente mío

Algo sucedía e iba a averiguarlo a como diera lugar

Camine acierta distancia como solo yo suelo hacerlo

Al seguir su rastro note que se dirigía a un salto de agua

Supuse que tomaría un baño...

Por primera vez me vi en la disyuntiva si seguir o detenerme

Ya saben...

Ella no era mas una niña como para que yo...

Bueno al fin y al cavo seguí mi camino

No me detendría un torpe escrúpulo de humano

Continué aquel sendero

pensando una y otra vez

En esa barrera invisible que ella había puesto

Nunca pensé que la chiquilla se alejaría tanto de mí

Y no hablo solo de la distancia física

Inquietud, Inquietud... que llegaste para quedarte

Avance según mi carácter sin vacilaciones...

No era momento de dudar

Tampoco intentaba molestarla

Si quería descubrir lo que le pasaba

Primero debía ver a que me enfrentaba

Subí a la sima de un frondoso árbol

Para tener mejor campo visual...

Y allí me quede esperando, quien sabe que?

Debería ir en pos de mis enemigos -pensé

Y aquí estaba yo el gran señor

Persiguiendo inquieta criatura de ojos verdes

Mantuve mi posición no deseaba ser descubierto

Sin saberlo fui testigo de una visión espectral

Es que la vi entrar al agua con delicadeza y expectación

En su rostro se filtro aquella pequeña niña de antaño

Pero solo fue por un segundo casi imperceptible

Luego volvió a ser ese ser de extraña mirada jade

Cual pequeña ninfa del lago

Llena de misterio y atracción

Sumergía con gracia su larga cabellera azabache

Una y otra vez dándole un aspecto mas traslucido

Mi mente me decía que era la niña que vi crecer

Mas por alguna extraña razón

no podía quitarle los ojos de encima

Incierta inquietud la que me embargó

Me pregunto que será?

Decidió terminar con esa molestia sensación

A la que no estaba acostumbrado

de un salto baje del árbol y me retire sin hacer ruido

No había avanzado mucho cuando a mí llego unos sollozos

No quería hacerlo, pero volví sobre mis pasos

Incierta Inquietud que me guía hasta ella irremediablemente

La vi cubierta apenas por su gastado kimono

mientras lloraba en silenciosa agonía

Me pregunte... que la estaría turbando?

Como soy alguien que de rodeo 

Hacia ella me dirigí como siempre

con ese semblante característico en mi

Ella noto mi presencia y se vistió con rapidez

Pero no el suficiente debo agregar

Es que a pesar de que estaba vestida

Yo podía notar las cristalinas gotas correr

Por esa piel nívea...

Cada pequeña gota seguía su camino gracias a la gravedad

perdiéndose en los abismos de su escote

La incierta Inquietud volvió con mas fuerza

Al ver los opacos que estaban sus ojos

Y lo forzado de su sonrisa que me brindaba

Me molesto mas

La inquietud se transformo en preguntas

Que oculta? Y sí la oculta porque a mí?

Acaso ya no confía? Quien la hace sufrir?

Será mejor que ese ser se cuide las espaldas

Porque lo matare

**Nadie hace llorar a mí pequeña...**

Momento... Ella no es nada mío

O si lo es?

Que cosa esto de las Inquietudes

No me agrada

Sensación de Humanos... que fastidio

Pero volvamos a lo que les contaba

Ella estaba allí fingiendo...

Y yo cuestionando a mis Inquietudes

Entonces la vi...

como gota de roció en la mañana

Una lagrima indigna surco su mejilla

Victima de la gravedad

Yo hice primero que se me ocurrió

Guiado por aquella Incierta inquietud

Atrape aquella lagrima entre mis labios

Sellando así mi destino

Ella se sorprendió e intento apartarse

Es que sin saberlo le había dado un beso en al comisura de la boca

Ella enrojeció de pena

Se veía agradablemente ruborizada

Y mi Incierta Inquietud tomó forma

Se transformo en otra cosa más poderosa

Algo Inaudito para alguien como yo

Sentir esas cosas que creía nunca sentir

Que me había jurado olvidar

Anhele mas de lo que tenia en ese momento

Y allí junto aquella caída de agua

La atraje a mi cuerpo

Ella estaba fría, pero solo fue por un momento

Ya que mi calor la ayudo a volver a ser

La criatura cálida con delicioso aroma a flor silvestre

Su aroma me invadió tomando control de mi Inquietud

Ya transformada en agitación

Guiado por mis instintos

Selle su trémula boca carmín

con toda esa sensación de poder

Que ella me transmitía

Desde ese momento puedo decir que

Ella Fue Mía... y porque no decirlo...

**le pertenezco**...

Pero nunca lo admitiré ante nadie mas

Un señor de mi Altura no esta en condiciones

De andar diciendo que perdió la cordura

Ante las tímidas e inocente caricias de una jovencita

Esto es entre ella y yo

Y saben una cosa?

Nunca supe porque lloraba

Mas no me importo averiguarlo

Siempre y cuando

Ella sonriera para mi cada día

O mejor dicho cada noche que compartimos

Como lo hace desde entonces

Haciendo que esa Incierta Inquietud

Tome control de mis actos

Y me pierda en su cuerpo

Que es solo mío y de nadie mas

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Nota de la Autora:**

**Angie:** que les pareció? De echo creo que me quedo bastante cursi n/-/n , pero no puedo evitarlo así salen estos poemas, espero su opinión. Por cierto este es el primero de unos cuantos poemas que planeo publicar nos veremos pronto

Lady Sesshsoumaru


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen ( Hay mi lindo Sesshou Si XD... mentira T.T) solo me son prestados por la gran Rumiko-sensei**

Angie esta feliz aquí va le segundo poema a ver que opinan muchísimas gracias a los que leen esto. n.n

Sess: en verdad quiere saber?

Angie: rayos contigo amor siempre tan optimista deja que me exprese libre ...¬¬

Sess. Fhe! Has lo que quieras...¬¬

Angie: si es así cierra la boca y deja que termine mis saludos caramba...¬¬

Sess:...¬/¬

Angie: ejem..disculpen el pequeño altercado aquí mi querido amor es algo molesto...pero bueno este poema esta echo desde la perspectiva de Rin. Espero sea de su agrado ya veré si publico alguno de los otros personajes o sigo en esto de Sess y Rin XD

Espero que lo disfruten

**Perdida...**

By Angie

Perdida...

Si perdida

así me siento cuando no te veo

Perdida mi alma 

Al reflejarme en tus ojos

Tus ojos Color ámbar

Perdida e inexorablemente

Enamorada de tu fría actitud

Algunas personas dicen que estoy mal

Por tolerar toda tu soberbia arrogancia

Tal vez estoy mal no lo sé...

Y si es así.. ti tiene razón

no me importa

Otras dicen que les doy pena

Pena...

ellos que no saben lo que es amar

No tienen ni idea de ese sentimiento

Porque yo te amo mi señor

Con cada fibra de mi ser

Aunque no lo diga con palabras

Aunque no quieras darte cuenta

Y finjas distancia y soberbia

Sé que me aprecias

Lo siento en cada fibra

De mi menudo cuerpo

Me quieres si...

Tal vez no como quisiera

Pero yo siento tu mirada fría y cálida

Sobre mí al alejarme

Presiento tu existencia así como tu

Hueles mi alma y mi Aura

Comprendo que estoy mal

Tal vez como dicen ustedes?

A sí... Loca

Sé que estoy loca

Y no me importa

Porque sé que me perdí

Cuando al fijar mi mirada

Después da la nube negra que envolvió mi vida

Hallé el camino de regreso

Bajo al guía de dos estrellas

Fulgurantes y frías

Bajo esas Orbes de color ámbar

Con la que me mirabas

Y allí lo supe... Estaba perdida...

Perdida

porque nunca podría ver a otro

Porque a pesar de todo este tiempo

Sigo este tu camino errante

Sé que algún día encontraras

a quien creas digno de tu amor

Sé que te ame

Siempre consigues lo que te propones mi señor

Y también sé que ese día

moriré por dentro

Porque tendré que dejar de andar tu camino

Ya tendrás quien te acompañe

En ese momento

creo que me sentiré mas perdida que nunca

Porque sabes algo mi señor?

Aunque no lo creas

Aunque no te importe

Te confesare algo

Tal vez sean

palabras y sentimientos de humanos

que poco te importen

Mas en este lugar solitario

Nadie podría escucharme

Solo el agua y el viento serán testigos

De mi absurdo sentimiento

Estoy perdida sin ti

Perdida sin tu protección y frialdad

Perdida sin ese tu soberbio andar

Perdida de solo pensar

Que algún día tendré qué dejarte ir

Tal es mi dolor que debo presionar mi gastado kimono

Para que no se escape

el poco calor que me queda en mi cuerpo

Es que no lo soporto

No lo acepto...

Te quiero y no puedo ni soñar en decírtelo

Hay mi señor porque seré una simple humana?

Llore en silencio derramando mi angustia

Hasta que lo vi frente a mí al dueño de mi vida

Tal vez estuviera preocupado pro mis continuas caminatas

Que son solo excusas para no delatarme

Porque si se percata de algún sentimiento estoy perdida

Pongo mi mejor cara de brindo un sonrisa

Luego de vestirme apresuradamente

Pero su semblante es tan distante y frio

Tal vez me ha descubierto

Tal vez ya sabe que lo amo?

No kami –sama no quiero dejarlo

La angustia y desazón se transforma

en una pequeña perla de dolor

que cae libre por mi mejilla

Grande es mi sorpresa la notar que esta frente a mí

Posando sus labios amados en la unión de mis labios

Perdida... perdida si me descubre

Perdida si siente mi palpitar errático

Huir es el mejor camino, pero algo me detiene

Me pierdo en aquella inquisidora mirada

No comprendo que piensa

Nunca lo sabré, él es un misterio insondable

Mi perdición fue completa

Cuando me sentí atrapada bajo su embriagante beso

Poderoso y lleno de un sentimiento cálido

Que esfumó él frió de mi alma

Y allí lo supe

Mi vida estaba completa

Porque él sin palabras

Si no con acciones y reacciones

Consiguió que me perdiera en una pasión desmedida

Mas allá de cualquier entendimiento

Y si estoy perdida

Pero perdida y feliz a su lado

Él siente algo por mí

Yo lo comprendí, no necesita decírmelo

Ahora cada noche recuerdo ese mi primer beso

En el que perdí mi timidez

Y él perdió un poco de su frialdad

Digo un poco

Ya saben, mi señor siempre será Mi señor

Así lo conocí así lo amo

Pero aun así cuando en las frías noches de otoño

Me cúbrete con su estola

Asegurando que si no lo hace enfermare y detendré su camino

Yo solo sonrió y afirmo con al cabeza

Me pierdo en aquel abrazo y me dejo llevar por sus caricias

Por que amar así es eso

Amar y estar perdida

No es así mi amado Sesshoumaru sama?

Oxoxoxoxoxox

**Nota del autor**

Angie: bien que les pareció?... lo Se Angie debería estar prohibida para diabéticos XD pero bueno asi es esto ya saben el amor me puede jejejeje

Contestare a las dos personitas que me dejaron Review:

**Kikky-san**: Bueno asi es avces el amor no te aprese no todo es color de rosa Xd. bueno a ver que popinas de este segundo poema XD

**TLAP:** que bueno que te gusto ..y aqui esta el segundo cap ...dime que opinas... te puedo preguntar algo? que quisiste decir con esto: "No vas a tener revwis si lo pones en la seccion de fanfics en frances"

me podrias decir porque?

griacias a ambas y un beos a todo aquel que paso y leyo mi poema a ver si se animan y me dejan su opinion

**Lady Sesshoumaru**


End file.
